yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Dr. Lalnable Hector/@comment-108.59.10.153-20150522004815
A theory: Lalnable Hector IS the original Duncan (or the one that originated the rest) Yoglabs, Moonquest (And hole diggers) Magic police and Flux buddies are my favorite series. Take in considerartion these facts, that normally seem totally random Simon is too valuable to be experimented on, even to clone him and not loose the first clone. Duncan has a lot of clones, like the one on Magic ploice and Flux buddies, and on hole diggers it was shown that he has a lot of them The first clonning we see is on Yoglabs, and Yoglabs projects normally go wrong. Okay, so Simon is too valuable, so they cloned someone to test the clonning, but the clone was evil (Hector) And waaaaay too dangerous. So after making a perfect clone of Lalnable (Duncan) Yoglabs tried to clone Simon (In one episode of Yoglabs it is mentioned that he has a murderous clone) But it goes wrong. So they clone two other duncans (all three totally unaware of being clones, except Lalnable Hector) They went right so Simon is succesfully cloned. Then Lewis just throws away the other two duncans, gets rid of them. Keeps Lalnable because he is too dangerous and Duncan1 (The one we see with them in tekkit and so on) To observe if he goes wrong in any moment, explodes, etc. to keep Simon safe and they actually become friends. Later on Lalna escapes and keeps an eye out in the other Duncan in Flux buddies Two (As it was revealed before) And probabbly the Duncan on magic police but doesn't go near Main Duncan because he is affraid of Lewis and Simon keeping him captive. Lalna has probabbly cloned himself (and used a clone in yoglabs to replace him, plus the real Lalnable could be the clone Lalnable's boss in Flux buddies 2) too but not a lot, because if he had the world would already be overrun by psycho killers. And psychos never like competence. I belive too that Lalnable would be a genius, since all Simons keep the same intelligence from Main clone simon, and all Duncans are genius. So there is probabbly a genius, psycho killer, irritable, madman on the loose and three other duncans unaware of being clones, or at least having clones. Just try to belive that for a second and think what happens next, either all duncans questioning Lewis about the original and Simon confused, a war between duncans to find out who is the original, or lalnable coming out to attack all duncans. Anyways, this is just a theory made by a madman. With really low evidence but really, would you not belive that simon is too valuable for lewis, that Lewis would not be hesitant to tortue and clone other humans (Probabbly he obtained another human from all the goverment deals they have in Yoglabs.) and that some Duncans are not clones (Even after watching the Magic police and flux buddies confrontation) and the last hole diggers episode. Just think about it and watch tose series. I have good memory for things i like.